Masquerade Rendezvous (Third squeal to True Blue Romance)
by Corona09
Summary: It was been a few years since Leonardo and Sarah officially went steady. But Sarah will be attending college and Leo will become Jonin leader of the team. Will their new paths split them apart or will a new mysterious evil come between them? Dreams will come true, fears will be faced, and their love will be tested whether it is real or a pure illusion. TMNT 2012
1. Prologue

Somewhere in the void, a solider wearing dark armor walks down the hallway and enters a large room made of onyx. A taller, more darker figure was staring into a mirror revealing an image of a city. "Permission to enter my sovereign?" "Permission granted." The sovereign said. The armored warrior walks in and kneels down before the sovereign. "Is everything ready Yoru?" "Yes, my sovereign. Awaiting for your instructions." "Excellent. It has been so long since I caused a little chaos on Earth. But first, I want you to go out and find me something...interesting." "Where will that be?" "This looks like a good place to start; New York City." The sovereign chuckled lowly.


	2. Just a Quiet Evening

It was a regular Saturday night, Leonardo and Sarah were in the middle of watching a scary movie marathon. They sat close to each other on the couch, sharing a big bowl of popcorn. Normally Leo doesn't watch scary movies, but when asked him to watch them with her, he made an acceptation. The scene coming up was getting tense because the music was getting louder. Leo would every now and then catch a quick glimpse of her face. He couldn't help but stare at her cute, frightened expressions while her lovely eyes were glued to the movie. When the psycho killer grabbed the cheerleader and dragged her into the shadows, Sarah immediately held Leo closer to her. After she took a deep breath to calm herself down, Sarah looked up and blushed. "Oh...I'm sorry Leo. These old school slasher flicks always give me a scare." He placed a finger on her lips and hushed her. "It's alright. We don't have finish watching it." She gave him a perplexed look. But then Leo pressed his lips against hers and kissed her deeply. It didn't take long for Sarah to give in to the kiss. He leaned her on the couch and gets on top of her. Sarah broke the kiss and asked, "L-Leo, what if someone walks in and sees us?" Leo smiled and said, "Don't worry Sarah, my brothers took April to Central Park to play frisbee golf, and Master Splinter won't be back from his retreat until tomorrow morning. We have the lair all to ourselves." He tucked a lock of Sarah's hair behind her ear and kissed her lips again. Sarah moaned softly and closed her eyes. Leo wrapped his arms around her and held Sarah closer to him. The sounds of screams from the movie faded and the only thing they heard was them kissing each other. Leo caressed her face with his hand making the kiss more passionate.

Just when things were about to get good, a shadow loomed over them. Leo looked up and was shocked by what he saw. "Gotcha!" His brothers coming home early. "Raph? What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you guys be playing night frisbee golf or some thing?" The flustered blue masked leader asked as he got off of Sarah and pulled her up. "Shouldn't you two be watching a movie?" Raphael retorted. Then Donatello gave them a proper answer. "It started to rain so we had to cut it short." He said while ringing the tails of his mask dry. But he got wet again when Raph shook like a dog, splattering water everywhere. "Get a room you two!" Mikey bellowed in a teasing way and sat down next to them. He grabbed their popcorn started shoveling it in his mouth. Leo and Sarah started to feel slightly embarrassed. "So...uh...where's April?" Sarah asked, hoping to change the subject. "We dropped her off at her place." Donatello answered as he passed out towels to his soaking wet brothers. "Why don't you guys make out at Sarah's place?" Mikey asked out of pure curiosity. Sarah looked at Leo for a second and said, "My mom is having a dinner party tonight." The truth was ever since Sarah's mom found out her own daughter was dating a mutant turtle she was against it but after she got to know Leo more she's okay with it. But her mom does get a little concerned about it every now and then.

"Wait, what time is it?" She asked her ninja boyfriend. Leo turned his head to look at the clock. "It's almost midnight." "Aw man! I gotta go!" She rose up, grabbed her purse, and dashed off. "What? Wait, why?" Sarah stopped at her tracks to answer him. "I have to get up for an early shift at the art store. Ugh! I hate my job!" "I thought you love art." Mikey said but then Raph slapped him on the head for no reason. "I do, I just don't like selling art supplies and taking inventory. Plus, there's studying for finals, getting ready for prom, and all that high school stuff I have to take care of before I graduate." Leo can sense Sarah is a little stressed out. "Hang in there Sarah." "Thanks Leo." Sarah smiles and blows a kiss to Leo before she left the lair. He sighs lays down on the couch staring at the ceiling for a second. "Are you okay Leo?" The curious little brother asked. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just..." Leo starts to blush. "Yeah?" "Um...nevermind, I'm just tired. Night guys." The exhausted leader rises up and walks over to his bedroom to get a goodnight's sleep.

As he lays down on the bed, Leo couldn't help but wonder if Sarah will still love him when she goes off to college. About one year ago, Sarah was in her room looking through a brochure when Leonardo entered through an open window. She giggled lightly and said, "You know Leo you can use the front door now. My mom is cool with us dating. Sort of." "Where's the fun in that?" Leo answered with a soft laugh. He noticed a bunch of catalogues and brochures laying around. "Whatcha doing?" "Doing some research on colleges in Manhattan. Some of them offer excellent art programs." "Any of them good?" "Yeah." Sarah said and sighed in exhaustion. "What's wrong Sarah?" "It's just...what if I don't get in? What if my mom is right about being an artist can be tough. Maybe I should consider attending medical or law school." Leo sat down on the bed next to her and said, "You should never give up on your dream. Besides, there are other ways for you to be artistic. You are really good. Also, law stuff bores you and you get nauseas at the sight of blood." Sarah looked up at him and smiled. "You know me so well." "I just hope this won't change anything between us. You know all those college guys." "Don't worry Leo, those guys are a dime a dozen and none of them has a big heart like yours." He smiled when she said that and leaned in to kiss her when her mom walked in. "Sarah, what would you like for di..." But she was too shocked to finish her sentence when she saw her daughter about to get kissed by a giant turtle. "Um...how about pizza?" Leo answered. Sarah's mom fainted and fell with a loud thud. "I think your mom likes me." He said nervously.

Leo laughed to himself softly. He realized they have been through a lot; ups and downs. Their love is strong enough to handle anything. Besides, he wants Sarah to follow her dream and be happy. That's how much Leo loves her. "Everything will be alright." He said to himself and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Big news

One week later, the turtles were in the middle of sparring when Master Splinter appears and yells, "Ya me!" They all stopped and turned to face him. "I have an important announcement to make." "Mikey what did you do?" "Hey! I haven't done anything! That I know of." "Actually it is good news, you have been doing very well. You all are ready for the rank of Jonin." The turtles cheered. Raphael noticed that look in Leo's eyes and said, "Let me guess Leo, you cannot wait to tell Sarah." It made Leonardo blush. "Not so fast my sons! Before you all become Jonin, you must earn it." They groaned when Master Splinter said that. "Ya me! There will be a big test coming up but I will not tell you when. So you all better train and study hard! Is that understood?" "Hai Sensei." The turtles responded and their Master retired to his bedroom to meditate. "Dudes! Can you believe it! We are going to be Jonin!" "Mikey, do you know what Jonin is?" Donatello asked his excitable little brother. "Uh...no." The purple masked ninja groaned lightly and explained, "Jonin is a high level rank or an elite ninja." "Cool! We're going to be elite ninjas!" "Speak louder Mikey, I don't think they can hear you in Antarctica." Raph said tauntingly. While Raph, Mikey, and Donnie were busy bickering, Leo ran off to Sarah's place to tell her about his ascension to Jonin.

He travelled through many tunnels until he reached the one leading to Sarah's house. As Leo crept up to the house, and climbed the tree, he could hear voices coming from her bedroom. The skillful ninja took a peak. Sarah and her mom were in the middle of conversation. "I cannot wait to tell Leo the good news." "Yes sweetie, about that. Maybe it's time you end it with Leo." "What?!" "It's nothing personal. It's just, you should be dating someone who is more...human." "But mom, Leo makes me happy. And I love him." "You may be happy now, but sooner or later you'll want to settle down, get married, and have kids. And I can't honestly see that with you and Leo." "I cannot believe you can be so closed minded!" "Sarah, I'm just being logical." "No, you just want me to follow the same beat as everyone else." Her mom sighed and walked out of Sarah's room. Leo couldn't help but feel guilty. He decided now is not the time to visit her.

Later that evening, Leo returns to see two of his brothers doing the usual things. He assumed Donnie is in the lab doing who knows what. Mikey spotted him walking through the turn tables. "Hey Leo, how's your visit with Sarah?" "Oh...uh...she wasn't home." Leo said with slight hesitation. He didn't want to tell them what happened between Sarah and her mom.

Leo walked over to the dojo to find Master Splinter and seek his advice. He found practicing some tai chi. "I sense there is something troubling you Leonardo." It didn't surprise the eldest ninja that his father has sixths sense about these things. "Y-yeah. See...I was going over to Sarah's to tell her about my new coming ninja rank. But I heard her talking to her mom about our relationship." "So you were eavesdropping?" "Not intentionally. Anyway, her mom wants Sarah to stop being my girlfriend and start dating a human." "And Sarah agreed?" "No, she her mom closed minded and something about not marching to everyone else's beat. Then her mom left giving her a 'you'll regret it one day' look." "I sense there there is another reason why Sarah's mom wants her to find a male human companion." "Yeah, something about settling down, getting married, and having kids. Something I...I can't do." "Leonardo, you should never assume things will or will not workout. As you recall, there have been many strange things that have happened, impossible ones." "Master?" "You and Sarah have gone through nanny trails and prove your love to be strong. You should never let the future worry you my son. Right now enjoy the time you have with her and I can assure you everything will be alright." "Hai Sensei. Thank you." "You are welcome." Leo turned around to walk out the dojo. But then Master Splinter bellowed, "But next time, don't make out in the lair when I am not home!" It made the blue ninja freeze in his tracks and giggled nervously.

The next day, Sarah texted Leo to meet at Murikama's after closing. He rushed over with great haste. When Leo stepped inside, she waved to him from a table in the corner. He sat across from her. "Hey Sarah, you wanted to see me?" "Leo, I've got some great news!" "Me too. You go first." "No, you go first." "Ladies first." "I insist." They both laughed lightly. "Okay, we'll flip for it." Leo suggested. She nodded and pulled out a coin. "Call it." Sarah said as she flipped the coin. "Heads." He called out. The coin landed and showed tails. "Like I said before, ladies first." "I finally got into my dream school, The Manhattan University of the Arts." "That's great Sarah! Congratulations!" "Thanks Leo but..." "But what? Is it expensive?" "No, I mean yes. I mean yes it is expensive but I can afford it because I have a scholarship. I am also going to apply for a paid internship at the Art Museum. But that's not the only school I got in. See, one of my teachers recommended me to this really good art school." "So...what's the problem?" Sarah took a deep breath and said, "This other school...is in Paris, France."


	4. From Light to Dark

Leo's P.O.V.

"Wha...what did you say?" I was in complete shock when Sarah told me she was accepted in an art college in France. To me it felt like everything around me was falling apart in slow motion. "I was accepted in Paris Art Institution." "Wow...tha...that's big." I commented as I tried to hold in my sadness. "Yeah it is." "Are you...thinking of going?" "I haven't decided yet. I mean it would be cool to go to Paris and learn about art but that would mean being away from my friends and family, and you." I could tell she was really indecisive about it. To be honest I don't want her to leave, but what kind of boyfriend would I be to hold her back. "Listen Sarah, which ever art school you want to attend I will support you." She smiled at me sweetly at me. "Thanks Leo, you are so sweet. I'm definitely going to put a lot of thought into this." That's when Murikama showed up with a plate of pizza gyoza and two glasses of iced green tea. I picked up my glass and held it up for a toast. "To the future." I said with a sincere smile. She did the same. "To the future." Our glasses clinked.

The next day

Sarah's P.O.V.

I looked over the brochures of the art colleges that accepted me. I was so beside myself. I know Leo would support whatever decision I would make but I could tell from his expression earlier that he was trying to suppress his emotions. I've always wanted to go to Paris and study art but I also love Leo. I can't ask my mom because she will most likely say that I should forget about Leo and move on. She doesn't doesn't get it, I mean how could she? When was the last time she felt love?

Suddenly, I noticed everything was getting dark outside. But the weirdest thing was that the sun is still up. "What is going on?"

Back to Leo's P.O.V.

I returned home to watch Space Heroes to get my mind off things. "Captain Ryan, are you sure we should let the Valiant Vixens go? They have been are greatest allies!" "Yes I am sure Crankshaw, they have to return to their dimension and help rebuild their home world. It would selfish of us to make them stay." Doctor MindStrong pushed the button and The Valient Vixens stepped through the portal. It turns out it made me feel even more depressed. I decided to once again seek advice from my father. I found him in the kitchen sipping green tea. "Ah, Leonardo, care to join me for tea." "Actually Master Splinter, I came to talk. See...earlier today...Sarah told me she has been accepted into two art colleges." "Wonderful. You must very proud of her." "Yeah I am but...one of them is in Paris, France." "And you are not happy about that?" "Yes...no...I mean it's good there is another college that wants her but if Sarah does decide to go there I will never see her again. But if I tell her not to she may regret it and will hate me for making her stay. What should I do?" Master Splinter pondered on it while stroking his beard. Then he said, "There is nothing you can do..." "But Master Splinter..." "There is nothing you can do because it hasn't happened yet." "Huh?" "The future is not set in stone Leonardo. Whatever happens you must accept it. If Sarah does go to Paris, she will eventually return." "Why?" "Because her family is here, her friends are here, you are here." What Master Splinter said did make sense and it made me feel better. "You're right Master Splinter, thanks."

But then I heard Mikey yelling from the living room. "Everybody! Come here quick!" We all gathered around. Mrs. Grody from Channel Six News was making a big announcement. "This just in, scientists have discovered something supernatural in the air. It seems the sky is getting darker faster and it's not even nightfall. What's really bizarre about this phenomenon it is only happening through out New York." And I thought the possibility of Sarah leaving for Paris would be the end.


	5. Twilight Nightmare (part 1)

Donnie ran out of his lab. "Guys! Check out these readings!" He said as he held out the long stretch of paper excitedly. "Gee I haven't read any readings since...never." Raphael retorted. "Looks like Mrs. Grody was right, someone or something is messing with the earth's magnetic field!" "Do you think it's the Krang?" The freckled little brother asked. "No, one of the dishes would've picked it up already. This is beyond science." Donatello said while scratching his head. Then Leo cleared his throat and asked. "Could you find the origin of whatever is causing it?" "I already did, it's coming from the Empire State Building." "Seriously?! The weirdness is coming from one of the biggest tourist attractions in New York City?" Raph yelled. "Jeez Raph, why are you yelling?" Mikey said, but then ducked when Raphael tried to smack him upside the head. "Ha! You missed!" "Knock it off guys! This is serious!" Leo bellowed when his t-phone rang and answered it right away. "Hello?" "Leo!" "Oh hey Sarah." "Are you seeing this?" "Yeah know, we heard about it on the news. Listen I need you to stay home today until we take care of this." "But Leo..." "I mean it Sarah." "Okay, be careful Leo, I love you." Leo blushed deeply when Sarah said that. He could feel his brothers eyeing him in their usual teasing way. "I love you too." Leo responded. He hung up the phone and the others laughed. "Can we just go?!"

The turtles drove cautiously toward the Empire State Building. The sky got darker and darker. "Oh man, this is getting scary." Michelangelo said with worry. "Boo!" Raph yelled out behind him, causing Mikey to scream. "Ahhhhhhh! Not cool!" "Will you two stop?!" Leonardo complained. Donatello's phone rang and he immediately answered it. "Hey, I just I a text from April. She said the coast is clear." "How does she know?" "Don't you remember lame brain? April was on a school field trip earlier today and she said she saw mysterious figures sneaking around the building. She went back to do recon to check to see if it's safe." Donatello explained to the confused Michelangelo and returned to his t-phone to text back April. "Thanks April, we will take over. Be safe. Sincerely, Don. And send." He said out loud. "Dude, no one wants to hear you write messages to your girlfriend." Mikey said and the miffed purple masked brainiac responded, "She's not my girlfriend!" "Guys, we're here." The turtles arrived at the Empire State Building. They noticed no one was around, the area is completely deserted. "This is too easy." Leo said with suspicion. "Hey, look at the bright side, at least there are no lines." Mikey said, his brothers gave him a _you gotta be kidding_ look.

They walked inside, so far nothing out of the ordinary, yet. "Let's fan out." The blue leader ordered. The turtles checked every corner of the floor, once again, nothing. "Are you sure this is the place Donnie?" "Oh I'm sorry Raph, maybe you should be in charge of complicated tech!" Suddenly, a voice boomed out that nearly scared the turtles out of their shells. "So, you have finally arrived." They turned around to see a strange, tall man wearing dark armor with pale skin, white hair, and dark eyes. Leo calmed down a bit and said as he pointed his katana to the mysterious warrior, "Who are you? Who are you working for?" "I am Yoru, and my Master is waiting for you, Leonardo."


End file.
